Fêtes chez les Homonculus
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Ou quand les Homonculus s'embarquent dans un projet de fêter Noël et Halloween. Cliquez ici pour découvrir sept méchants terrifiants venant à bout de tout... Sauf d'un sapin, d'une dinde ou de cadeaux. T pour le langage, notamment celui d'Envy et de Greed.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween en retard ?! Je posterai ensuite un oneshot sur Halloween ! Un jour...**  
 **Disclaimers : Hiromu Arakawa.**

-Hum...

-Pourquoi tu fais ''hum'' Lust ?

-Gluttony, j'attends une réaction de la part de tes frères et je vous explique ça.

-Qwé, on m'a appelé ?

La brune soupira.

-Entre autres, Greed.

-Oh Lust tu es là !

-Non, merci pour cette remarque très pertinente Envy. Venez ici tous, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Les six autres homonculus, car oui, c'était bien eux, soupirèrent.

Envy : Euh pourquoi faire ?

Greed : Genre là maintenant ?

Gluttony : On est obligés ?

Wrath : Ça peut attendre...

Pride : Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Sloth, qui réagit bien entendu en dernier : C'est loin...

Lust commença déjà à penser que ce serait long, très long. Elle répliqua :

-Parce que Envy, oui Greed, oui Gluttony, non Wrath, s'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses Pride, j'y peux rien Sloth.

Envy: Parce que quoi ?

Pride : Je complique rien, et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Lust : Bon désolée Pride, veux-tu venir s'il te plaît mon cher Pride ?

Envy : C'est pas une réponse ça, ''parce que''!

Pride : Le seul motif pour qu'on se réunisse tous autour d'une table c'est une réunion de famille !

Envy : Lust du coup, tu m'as pas répondu.

Lust : Envy j'ai oublié ta question, et Pride c'est une réunion de famille !

Greed : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi encore ?

Pride : Depuis quand c'est toi qui dis les réunions de famille ?

Lust : Oh laissez-moi parler merde !

Gluttony : Lust t'as dit un gros mot.

Greed : On t'écoute baby.

Lust, fusillant Greed du regard : M'appelle pas comme ça.

Greed : Comme tu veux, baby.

Lust :... Bon, donc je disais. En fait, voyez-vous...

Envy : Voir quoi ?

Wrath : Moi je vois. C'est un magazine.

Envy : Ah un truc de meuf quoi !

Greed, désignant sa veste: Pas nécessairement, j'ai vu cette veste dans un magazine.

Envy : En même temps t'es une meuf.

Greed : C'est toi qui dis ça Palmier !

Envy : Tu me cherches ! Viens te battre !

Greed : OK ! Je vais éclater ta sale face !

Alors qu'ils partaient dans une de leurs interminables batailles quotidiennes, Lust gémit.

Lust : Mais MERDE, vous allez m'écouter !

Pride : T'as pas d'originalité dans tes gros mots.

Lust : Ta gueule Pride !

Un ange passa. Envy retira son poing du ventre de Greed lequel lâcha les cheveux d'Envy, Wrath qui s'était servi du thé renversa sa tasse, Gluttony leva le nez du frigo et Sloth rouvrit les yeux. Pride se retourna lentement vers sa sœur.

Pride : Tu m'as dit quoi, là ?

Lust :Désolée je me suis laissée emporter...

Pride :On règle cette histoire de réunion de famille et je règle ton compte.

Envy : Oh merde, la réunion de famille ! Je l'avais oubliée celle-là !

Gluttony : Envy t'as dit merde.

Sloth : Zzz...

Greed : Merci Sloth pour cette réplique pertinente.

Wrath : Greed, Sloth ronfle depuis tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter ce commentaire pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Greed : Oh ça va ! J'y peux rien si cette histoire de réunion de famille a jeté un froid !

Lust : Oh non au contraire je trouve que c'est animé ! Beaucoup trop animé ! Fermez la tous autant que vous êtes !

Pride, haussant un sourcil : Tu recommences ?

Lust : Oh non je ne te parlais pas mon cher Pride... Je parlais des autres...

Envy : Ouais c'est ça !

Greed, ouvrant une bouteille de tequila : Bon, si personne ne fait rien...

Lust : Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure ! Vous motiver à bouger, merde !

Gluttony : T'as dit...

Lust : Oui j'ai dit MERDE, et je vais le redire jusqu'à ce que vous vous motiviez à bouger vos gros culs !

Gluttony : T'as dit cul. J'ai un gros cul moi ?

Envy : Oui totalement.

Lust : Gluttony, mon chou, je voulais dire que j'aimerais bien que vous m'écoutiez un peu tous les six...

Wrath : Moi j'écoute.

Lust : Sans doute ?

Greed : Moi aussi.

Lust : Greed ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet !

Greed : Sans blague ? J'peux vérifier ?

Lust : Greed t'es chiant.

Pride : On dit pas cul on dit fesses.

Envy : Tain Pride tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Pride : J'vais me gêner !

Wrath : Euh Lust tu devais pas nous montrer un truc ?

Greed : Ouais un magazine genre.

Lust : Non, sans blague, ravie de voir que y' en a deux qui suivaient !

Greed : Je t'avais bien dit que j'écoutais.

Lust : Bon c'est bon !

Pride : Bon si vous faites rien je me barre j'ai mieux à faire.

Sloth : Moi aussi alors je vais dormir.

Envy : Dormir ? Tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure !

Wrath : Si tout le monde s'en va ce n'est plus une réunion de famille.

Envy : Finement observé Wrath!

Gluttony : J'ai faim.

Greed : Donc si c'est plus une réunion de famille on peut se barrer !

Pride : C'est ce que je dis.

Envy : Tout est réglé !

Lust craqua.

-C'EST TROP DEMANDER D'AVOIR DEUX MINUTES D'ATTENTION ?!

Les autres se turent.

-QUE QUELQU'UN RÉVEILLE SLOTH ! JE VAIS PAS RÉPÉTER !

Wrath se dévoua. Tous craignaient plus ou moins les colères de leur sœur. Étant la seule fille, elle avait un statut particulier avec une assez bonne autorité, même si actuellement ils remettaient autorité en cause. Ils s'approchèrent donc d'elle, du canapé-au grand bonheur de Sloth- et du magazine. Elle brandit sous les douze yeux une feuille de papier journal. On pouvait lire "idées cadeaux pour Noël".

-Voilà, je suis tombée là-dessus, lança-t-elle très vite de peur d'être interrompue pour quelconque stupidité, et ça m'a intriguée. J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai découvert cette fête, Noël. On s'offre des cadeaux, qu'on place sous un sapin décoré, on mange de la dinde et de la bûche...

Gluttony : Manger ?

Lust : Oui, manger.

Gluttony : Miam miam.

Lust : Et donc je me suis dit, ce serait sympa pour une fois de faire un truc tous ensemble... Non ? On pourrait organiser cette fête tous les huit avec Père s'il souhaite... Enchaîna-t-elle très vite.

Gluttony : Manger !

Envy : Ça c'est bien un truc de fille ! Tss et pourquoi pas Thanksgiving ou la Chandeleur ?

Wrath, Lust, Greed : Comment tu connais ça toi !

Envy : Chuis intelligent moi pas comme vous !

Pride : Stop ici c'est moi le plus intelligent, je connais ça bien sûr.

Lust : MERDE ! Vous faites chier ! Démerdez-vous mais vous m'organisez ça !

Elle sortit.

Gluttony : T'as dit...

Greed, Wrath, Pride : TA GUEULE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Euh... Bon. On passe mon "Léger" retard ? Si je vous dis que j'ai écrit le prochain chapitre et que je n'ai plus qu'à le taper, vous m'épargnez ? Attention ce chapitre contient des gros mots XD**

 **Sinon merci pour les favoris. Pour la peine, voilà la suite. ^^.**

Lust entra dans la pièce. Deux Homonculus alias Palmier et Requin faisaient la vaisselle et pour une fois, ils semblaient en trève.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Enfoiré de requin de merde !

Greed s'avança vers Envy et le transperça tout naturellement avec un couteau. Tandis que le vert se regénérait, le cupide prit la parole.

-Du calme. Connard de Palmier de mes deux faut qu'on parle. L'heure est grave, Lust pète un plomb. Elle veut fêter Noël. T'imagines ?! Une fête stupide d'humains ! Il faudra payer pour les achats, non mais PAYER tu te rends compte ?! Je te propose une trêve. Il faut à tout prix unir nos forces pour empêcher ce drame. Cette fête ne doit PAS avoir lieu, il en va de la survie de chacun.

-... OK, mais dès qu'elle a fini sa crise d'adolescente ou de femme enceinte la trêve est rompue. J'veux pas m'allier avec toi longtemps saleté mais là c'est un cas de force majeur mais après c'est fini.

-Ouais.

* * *

Voilà pourquoi Greed et Envy faisaient la vaisselle dans un climat de haute tension, mais sans trop de coups et blessures. La luxure prit la parole.

-Alors les garçons ça avance les préparatifs de Noël ?

Envy : Mmh...

Greed : Dis Lust j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu veux fêter Noël ?

Lust : Oh, pour trois raisons. Primo, j'aurais enfin des cadeaux. C'est pas à mon dernier anniv que j'ai eu quoi que ce soit, pourtant 390 ans c'est important !

Envy : Mouais, enfin tu peux vivre sans cadeaux.

Greed : Et puis un cadeau tous les ans jusqu'à l'infini ça revient cher.

Envy : Puis si on doit t'en prendre tous les sept avec Père y'a plus d'idées.

Lust : À vous d'innover.

Envy : Quand bien même, tu auras plein de trucs et pas nous !

Lust : C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a Noël.

Envy réfléchit, puis répondit :

-Pas faux.

Lust jeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête.

-Secundo, je m'ennuie et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire un truc tous ensemble.

Envy : ...

Greed : ...

Envy : Mouais, et en quoi ce serait "amusant"?

Lust : L'idée de veiller, d'un bon repas, de cadeaux ne vous semble-t-elle pas... Sexy ?

Pride, qui vient d'arriver avec Gluttony : Y'a que toi la luxure, pour être excitée par une dinde et des emballages stupi...

Gluttony : Ouais Lust a raison, un bon repas !

Pride : ... Enfin, toi et ce boulimique à crâne d'œuf.

Gluttony : Un œuf ? Où ça ?

Envy : Rah, il est trop con.

Greed : Ceci dit, c'est vrai que recevoir des cadeaux est une perspective très alléchante...

Envy : Faux-jeton. Et ta troisième raison ?

Lust : Oh, t'as suivi ?... Oh, ma troisième raison, ahah, c'est très simple... MA TROISIÈME RAISON C'EST QUE J'AI ENVIE, BORDEL ! ALORS, ÉTANT L'AÎNÉE, J'AI DROIT À...

Pride : L'aîné c'est moi.

Lust, le foudroyant du regard mais laissant apparaître un joli sourire quoique un peu forcé : Je te remercie Pride pour cette précision. Bon, étant la femme de la famille, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur... Dois-je vous montrer une quatrième raison en enfonçant mes ongles étirables dans ce qui fait de vous des mâles ?

Envy, Greed, Pride : ... -gloups-...

Gluttony : Moi je veux fêter le truc avec le bon repas !

Greed : Eh, c'est MOI qui VEUX ici !

Lust : Donc tu te rallies à ma cause Greed.

Greed : ... Vu d'un certain angle, peut-être...

Envy : Donc tu romps notre trêve. Oh mais deux minutes papillon ! Pourquoi on doit imiter ces stupides humains avec leurs traditions débiles ?!

Lust, souriant : Envy, mes arguments n'étaient pas clairs ? Il t'en faut plus peut-être ?

Gluttony : Et puis si les humains en sont capables je vois pas pourquoi on le serait pas !

Un ange descendit du ciel, planta des graines dans les cheveux d'Envy, se fit un massage dans le spa des anges et repartit.

Envy, Pride, Greed : ... Gluttony ? C'est toi qui as parlé, là ?

Gluttony : Ben oui !

-... !

Lust : Mon petit Gluttony-chouchou, magnifique, tu as enfin fait une remarque intelligente !

Les trois autres sortirent d'on ne sait où un champagne.

-C'est la première fois !

Lust : Pour fêter ça, faisons Noël !

Gluttony : Manger ?

L'ange revint, chanta Singing in the Rain, acheta un billet d'avion en direction des Bahamas et partit avec sa valise.

Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride : OK c'était juste un flash passager... J'ai flippé, un peu !

Lust : Bref, cessons de discuter et AU BOULOT TOUT DE SUITE !

Pride : Tu te prends pour Hawkeye toi maintenant ?

Wrath, arrivant à son tour : Hawkeye a plus de prestance. Cependant, je pense qu'en effet ça pourrait être... Instructif.

Lust, soupirant : Merci, Wrath !

Greed, Envy : ... Instructif ?

Wrath : Oui, instructif. Je suis donc pour le projet. Pride ?

Pride : On peut s'instruire autrement ou comme ça. J'attends l'avis de Père avant de me prononcer.

Greed : Moi, je suis pour à condition que je ne paye pas trop et que je doive pas offrir de truc à l'autre palmier de merde !

Envy, avançant son poing.

-T'sais que l'autre palmier de merde il t'emmerde sale traître ?! On avait un accord !

-Ouais mais j'ai changé d'avis et toute façon faire équipe avec toi c'est pas possible, t'es trop con !

-Parfait, moi non plus toute façon je voulais pas faire équipe avec toi !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

-Abruti !

-Traître !

Tandis que leur routine reprenait, les trois plus intelligents se concertaient.

Wrath : Donc il manque l'avis de Sloth et on pourra voter la décision finale.

Pride : Faudrait aussi demander à Père.

* * *

Entretien avec Père.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, j'm'en fiche un peu mais foutez pas trop de bordel et réduisez un max les pertes matérielles.

-...

* * *

Entretien avec Sloth.

-... Bof... Veiller... Fatiguant... Non...

Lust caressa le bras du géant.

-Sloth, on pourra regarder des films sur le canapé et rien ne t'empêchera de faire un bon dodo... Au contraire, réfléchis : Veillée = fatigue = gros dodo = excuse pour ne pas se lever tôt le lendemain !

Le visage du lourdaud sembla s'illuminer.

-Vu comme ça... OK...

Lust se retourna d'un air triomphant et leva le pouce en signe de victoire en direction de Pride et Wrath.

"Mais quelle manipulatrice..." "Elle est diablement convaincante quand elle veut..." Pensèrent les deux Homonculus.

* * *

Les sept péchés alias les sept regrets de Père étaient réunis dans l'équivalent du salon pour "voter".

Wrath : Donc, résumons. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth et moi, pour. Pride, neutre. Envy, contre.

Envy : Et voilà, je me fais encore avoir.

Pride : Ce qui fait un total d'un contre et de quatre pour.

Wrath compta le nombre de votes "pour" en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quatre ? Non, tu as mal compté...

Pride : Sloth et Gluttony ne comptent que pour un demi chacun. Et j'ai failli considérer Greed comme valant un quart mais ça voudrait dire aussi considérer Envy comme un quart, ce qui ne ferait qu'un quart de votes contre.

Greed, Envy : Eh !

Lust : Ne compare pas mon Gluttony à Greed et Envy !

Greed et Envy : Ben ouais ! Chuis beaucoup plus...

Lust : Je te rappelle le flash d'intelligence de Gluttony ! Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un sage au fond de lui, un savant surdoué...

Envy, Greed, virant au bleu : Un illuminati caché ?!

Pride : Euh... Lust ?

Lust tentait d'expliquer à Pride la possibilité équivalente à 0,00000000001% de chances mais quand même 0,00000000001% que Gluttony cache des talents tandis que Sloth dormait et que Gluttony mangeait l'oreiller de celui-ci. Greed et Envy étaient tombés dans les pommes à l'idée que le système de la société qu'avait établi leur père ne soit contrôlé par une secte étrange dont Gluttony ferait potentiellement partie. Wrath se servait une tasse de thé.

Quand Wrath eut fini son thé, que les deux furent réanimés, que Sloth fut réveillé, que Gluttony ait digéré, que Pride et Lust eurent terminé leur conversation, Lust reprit.

-Donc peu importe l'importance que l'on accorde à chacun, Noël a été voté à la majorité donc on fête Noël ! Donc... Au boulot !

Envy prit Greed par le col.

-Tu me payeras cette traîtrise espèce d'enfoiré. C'est toi en plus qui voulait pas de cette fête.

-Lust m'a convaincu. Je sens que ce sera marrant.

-... Ou pas.

 **Si Envy savait à quel point il a raison de voter contre... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite !**

-Quoi-que-qui-quoi ?! S'écria Envy.

Non pas que l'Homonculus ne faisait une tentative ratée d'apprentissage des pronoms relatifs (Greed : Faudrait déjà qu'il sache comment ''relatifs'' s'écrit!), mais plutôt, Lust venait d'établir un plan de répartition des tâches par équipe pour la fameuse fête.

-Tu as très bien entendu Envy. Wrath est en équipe avec Pride, Gluttony avec moi et tu fais équipe avec Greed et Sloth.

-C'est une blague ou quoi !? L'auteur de cette fic a vraiment un problème avec moi ! C'est de l'acharnement là !

Auteure :...

Wrath : Te plains pas, Lust se tape Gluttony, moi je me coltine mon égoïste de "fifils de la première dame" et Sloth doit supporter Greed et toi.

Pride : Répète ça ?!

Lust ignora les protestations de ses frères, sachant que sinon elle en aurait pour toute la vie, ce qui, pour un Homonculus, n'était pas rien.

-Donc Wrath et Pride je vous chargerai des repas, et l'équipe de Sloth vous faites la déco.

Greed : L'équipe de Sloth...?

Envy : Elle commence à me soûler avec ses délires bizarres de meuf.

Lust : Mais de toute façon c'est pas demain Noël hein, ne vous y mettez pas maintenant pour la nourriture par contre pour les décos mettez-vous y, mais c'est surtout les cadeaux !

Greed : Euh... Et c'est quelle équipe qui gère les cadeaux ?

Lust lui jeta un regard oblique.

-Enfin Greed tout le monde participe aux cadeaux !

-Genre, même moi ? Je vais devoir payer genre avec mon fric ?

-Genre oui.

-Mais...

Elle vint se coller à lui.

-Mon petit Greedy chou, tu es toujours pour le projet hm? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, _naturellement_? On a un accord ensemble...

Envy : Euh attendez quel accord ? Nan parce que Greed avait de base un accord avec moi, alors...

Elle sussura d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Envy, mon chéri, je doute que votre accord ait été aussi... Plaisant pour Greed.

Envy rougit.

-Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Comment ça "plaisant" !?

Greed lui tapota la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de ton âge, _petit frère._

Alors qu'Envy allait protester, Lust le coupa.

-Donc, j'aimerais que l'équipe de Sloth, Greed et Envy achètent les décorations le plus vite possible. Cet après-midi nous ferons nos courses pour les cadeaux avec Gluttony, d'accord mon Glutty ?

L'ange qui était revenu des Bahamas passa, alla à la cueillette aux champignons et les planta (encore!) dans les cheveux d'Envy mais aussi de Greed.

-... "Glutty"?

Vexée par le manque de délicatesse de ses frères, Lust reprit, plus sèchement.

-Allez, on s'y met maintenant, au boulot.

Non sans que des grognements réprobateurs ne se fassent entendre, les Homonculus commencèrent à se bouger un peu. Peu d'entre eux appréciaient les sauts d'humeur de la luxure, pour ne pas dire aucun.

Quelques heures plus tard, les différentes équipes étaient dans les différents magasins.

* * *

Équipe de Wrath et Pride.

Wrath : Et doooonc, pour Greed... Voilà. Et il ne me manque plus que toi et Lust. Tu as fini toi ?

Pride : Bien sûr, depuis longtemps. Enfin .. Il me manque Greed et Lust. Je suis trop jeune pour entrer dans ce genre de magasins.

Wrath : "Ce genre" ...?... Oh, d'accord je vois ! Si tu veux, on peut faire un cadeau collectif en disant que mes cadeaux pour eux sont de notre part à tous les deux !

Pride s'étira tandis qu'ils sortaient leurs courses du panier.

-Hors de question ! Je vais me débrouiller.

-Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais l'orgueil...

Silence.

Pride : Je vais utiliser la carte d'identité de Greed.

Wrath : OK tu vas... Quoi?!

Pride : On dit souvent que j'ai une tête ressemblante à Greed. En utilisant sa carte d'identité je pourrais acheter des choses réservées aux majeurs.

Wrath : Comme tu veux...

Les Bradley arrivèrent en caisse. Pride passa en premier. Il fit un sourire angélique.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais acheter ça...

La caissière le regarda, presque incrédule, jeta un œil à Wrath et finalement sourit au jeune brun.

-Ça fera 5000 cenz jeune homme.

Il sortit une liasse de billets sous l'œil ébahi de la vendeuse qu'il plaça sur la table.

-Voici.

-Me... Merci petit.

-Au revoir.

Il sourit de nouveau et partit. Wrath paya, le rattrapa et demanda l'air de rien :

-Ce portefeuille... N'est-ce pas celui de Greed par hasard ?

Pride ne répondit pas, mais sa bouche se releva en un demi-sourire.

* * *

Équipe de Lust et Gluttony.

Une superbe jeune femme et un petit chauve gras se promenaient dans le supermarché.

-Donc, récapitulons. Il nous faut un truc pour Wrath, donc c'est dans l'espace seniors, un truc pour les enfants donc toi, Greed et Envy, mais aussi Pride, sans oublier Sloth, donc dans le rayon oreillers et lits. Et ensuite il faut trouver... Gluttony?

Se rendant compte qu'elle parlait toute seule Lust se retourna, et commença à s'inquiéter. Gluttony + supermarché = dangereux.

Elle observa les rayons alentours. Où est-ce qu'il...

Elle se figea en voyant le rayon adjacent. Sucreries.

"Évidemment."

Évidemment, le vorace était affalé contre le bord du rayon. Aucun emballage n'était visible mais au vu des nombreuses boîtes manquantes sur les étagères, Lust devina aisément où ces emballages se trouvaient actuellement.

-Gluttony mon chou tu m'as fait peur !

-Pardon Lust.

-Ne refais plus ça. Bon viens, on y va.

* * *

Équipe de Greed, Envy et Sloth.

Greed : J'en ai maaarre, j'ai l'impression de traîner deux boulets !

Envy : Eh, c'est à moi de dire ça !

Greed : Pardon ?! En attendant c'est moi qui ai dû vous attendre quand vous êtes allés pisser !

Envy : J'y peux rien si Sloth s'est coincé dans la cabine ! Et je te rappelle que je ne voulais pas y aller, moi !

Greed : Mais si je ne t'avais pas forcé à venir, tu aurais voulu aller dans les chiottes publiques payantes hyper chères !

Envy : Mais ça a tout retardé donc c'est de ta faute en fait !

Greed : Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis cinq minutes à comprendre comment on ouvrait les frigos en tapant dessus !

Envy : Non, mais tu as DEMANDÉ à un humain de l'aide, pour moi c'est encore pire !

Greed : On n'allait pas s'en sortir avec toi sinon !

Envy : Eh ! Toi non plus tu ne la trouvais pas cette foutue poignée de frigo !

Greed : C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'intelligence de demander ! Faut mettre des priorités dans la vie !

Envy : Tiens, tiens ! Des priorités, laisse-moi rire ! C'est toi qui fais toujours ta morale sur les principes et les valeurs ! Et c'est aussi toi qui refuses de dépenser un centime pour nous tirer de ce merdier que Lust a voulu organiser !

Greed : Je n'ai fait que ce qui était juste !

Envy : T'as fait que de la merde ouais !

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, les équipes avaient plus ou moins terminé. Restait une étape pour l'équipe de Sloth, Greed et Envy : payer. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Les trois Homonculus avaient finalement, tant bien que mal, tout mis dans un caddie, après que Sloth se soit coincé dans les toilettes, que Envy ait tué trois employés car ils lui avaient demandé de rembourser après qu'il ait cassé huit produits, que Greed ait coincé sa veste dans des décorations, que Sloth se soit endormi sur quelqu'un et que les deux autres aient cassé six caddies en se battant.

Greed : Chuis lessivé...

Envy : J'en... Peux plus.

Sloth :... Fatigué.

Les zombies se placèrent à l'une des files d'attente.

Envy : C'est une blague ?! Faut attendre tout ça !?

Sloth : Pfff...

Greed : Envy évite de tous les tuer. Après on devra courir et ce sera chiant.

Envy : ... C'est dur...

Envy se mordait littéralement les doigts pour s'empêcher de tous les buter, Sloth s'était endormi sur le petit tapis roulant ce qui ralentissait beaucoup les passages en caisse. Greed considéra le volume du caddie et se tourna vers son frère.

Greed : Tu payes !

Envy : Pardon !?

Greed : Ça va être trop cher pour moi.

Envy : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Si on est là c'est à cause de toi j'te rappelle !

Greed : C'est Lust qui voulait. Regarde, dans mon portefeuille j'ai que...

Un silence s'installa dans le trio lorsque Greed plongea la main dans sa poche. Le désespoir se lut sur son visage.

Greed : Mon portefeuille ?!

Envy : Quoi encore ?

Sloth : Z.

Greed : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !? Il a disparu ! Bobby nooon me fais pas ça ! On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble...!

Envy : Bobby...?

Greed : C'était son petit nom...! Mais maintenant il n'est plus...!

Envy, Sloth :...

Alors que Sloth s'était rendormi et que Greed faisait le deuil de Bobby le portefeuille, Envy capitula :

Envy : Bon très bien, je paye, mais sérieux ARRÊTE DE CHIALER TU VAS LE RETROUVER TON PORTEFEUILLE ALORS FERME TA SALE GUEULE !

Greed se frotta les yeux tel un Gluttony privé de nourriture et renifla.

Envy : Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Renifle pas à côté de moi sale porc !

Au moment où Greed allait répliquer, la caissière s'adressa à eux.

-Excusez-moi... Messieurs, madame. C'est à vous.

Envy : Madame ?

Caissière : Oui, vous madame. Vous êtes bien avec ces messieurs ? Au fait si je puis me permettre, j'aime beaucoup votre coupe !

~Le programme est momentanément interrompu alors que Envy s'apprête à se jeter sur Mme La Caissière D'ailleurs Rip La Caissière.~

Calmé de force, Envy toussa.

Envy : Donc c'est combien...?

Caissière : Trois cent quatre vingt onze euros et quaranteuh sept centimes !

L'ange passa et se libéra de ses excréments sur les têtes des trois personnes et demie présentes (Sloth ne vit qu'à moitié donc compte pour un demi).

Envy et Greed, chuchotant : On fait comment ?

Greed : Y a pas moyen !

Envy : Bah non ! Au pire jla tue et...

Greed : Attends, j'ai une idée...

Greed, s'approchant l'air beau gosse de la pauvre caissière : Allons chérie, et pour de vrai, ça coûte combien ?

Caissière, imperturbable : Vous ne pourrez jamais me séduire. Trois cent quatre vingt onze euros et quarante sept centimes.

Greed soupira et lança un regard insistant aux deux autres, regard qui signifiait : "Préparez-vous à courir". Malheureusement Sloth dormait et Envy ne semblait pas comprendre le sens des mimes peu convaincantes de son aîné. Greed se retourna vers la femme.

-Trois cent quatre vingt onze euros et quaranteuh sept centimes s'il vous plaît.

Greed : Ouais, ouais... ON PREND LA TANGENTE !

Envy le regarda bizarrement et Sloth releva lentement la tête en signe d'incompréhension absolue.

Greed : OK deux secondes poupée _ je traduis pour ces deux cons _... ENVY ET SLOTH ON SE TAILLE ! ON FUIT, QUOI !

Envy, Sloth : Bah fallait le dire plus tôt ! Quelle idée en même temps d'utiliser tes mots chelous !

Tout en se disputant, en traînant un caddie et Sloth, les deux frères coururent le plus loin possible du supermarché maudit.


End file.
